A King's Journey
by Benthos
Summary: Basically, Tsuna gets into some shenanigans and he winds up in a different realm - one with some new ways of life. Though the realm isn't all that different, no, it's actually a part of the afterlife. How will Tsuna endure it when he's not even dead in the first place? First stop- the king's palace! But... how do we get there?


Sawada Tsunayoshi was a strange child. For one, he is always the one who ended up in the strangest situations, like now.

It had been a long day for him, seemingly endless tests bombarded him from every class, not to mention the snickers! Every classmate seemed to laugh at his dismay and despair, knowing he was going to fail all of them.

Thank crayons it was all done now and he could go home to his mother's wonderful cooking. Maybe it was Salisbury steak tonight? Tsuna groaned, he forgot to ask! Dang it! Clicking his tongue, he continued walking home.

His school wasn't far away from his house, definitely a shorter distance than secondary school and a lot less scarier too with the demon occupying secondary. Good thing he wouldn't be there for a while, although time was known to be tricky. He just hoped it wouldn't take as long to make everyone call him Tsuna instead of Sawada or, crayons forbid, _Tsunayoshi_. He shuddered, who decided it would be a good idea to give him that many syllables.

Tsuna paused, didn't his mother need him to pick up some eggs from the store on his way home? Yeah...she did. Backpedaling, he walked a couple more blocks to the left and ignored the curious stares directed to him. As if he needed more anxiety.

Not many people were at the market at the moment, a few mothers with babies, a few older kids, a few other people too. No one really interesting, although he really didn't expect there to be any interesting people when he wasn't even in the main part of the marketplace and he already bought a carton of eggs.

"What did I tell you brats? You bring the good stuff over to Akane and she'll do the rest. You literally only had one job and no one blinks at kids with backpacks!" Hissed a gruff voice to Tsuna's left...right in an alleyway. Well crap, this very well could be the day he dies- and it's from some yakuza bickering!

"Sorry big brother! We didn't know Rico would've taken them!" He recognized that voice! It was Rin, from his class! With foreign looks, he was quite popular, but big eyes and honeyed hair were his only good features for him. It was like Cinderella except he was one of the sisters with his good looks and horrible personality.

"Yeah! It wasn't our fault!" What the?! Kenshiro too?! Tsuna stopped and looked over, two shady looking people held his classmates against the wall.

"You'll have to pay in..._other ways_ now. The big boss doesn't like it when stuff goes wrong." The man spoke again and didn't that just sound all kinds of nice? Like getting your head chewed off by beetles and cockroaches. _Fun._

Groaning, he slid his hand down his face. Time to do something really stupid, hopefully they'll be so grateful after this they'd become his friends and everything would be all hunky-dory. Ha, like that would happen.

"Hey!" He shouted, "Rin, do you remember the math homework we were supposed to do? Because I sure don't , want to help me?" All eyes zoomed on him and the two dudes hunched over his classmates straightened up and shoved the kids into the wall. The furthest one slid a smirk onto his face. Oh yeah, time to something really stupid indeed.

"Hey there kiddo, what'd you need with Rin here? We'll be done with him real quickly if you wanted to join in?" The one closest to him spoke. Something wasn't quite right about it though. Almost as if the words themselves were latching onto his very psyche and pulling it in to agree with the man. A high pitched whine underlain his voice too and stretched some of the words longer than normal.

Shivers ran up Tsuna's spine. He really shouldn't have done this.

"Ye-yeah I wanted to know if he could help me with the science homework but-but if I'm intruding I can just leave!" The longer he was around them, the more Tsuna needed to leave. Something wasn't right about these two and he'd be damned if he got caught up with this. Hopefully the news won't show Rin and Kenshiro missing or worse, dead. That would really suck.

"Oh? But didn't you just say you needed help with your math homework?" Oh no. He really screwed up now.

"Both!"

"Uh huh…" Nooooo he didn't need this now. Tsuna backed up and ran. "Rin, Kenshiro, get him!" Why was he getting children to chase after another child!?

Pant pant pant, pant pant pant, last place in physical education class, pant pant pant, and he's still outrunning these weirdos haha.

Somehow, they all managed to run to the forest from practically the middle of Namimori. How the demon or his classmates didn't manage to snag him was a miracle. What gods were sleeping today?

Too bad they were running at his heels, he'd normally make it into kind man Kawahira's shop - or his portable stall depending on his mood apparently- but not today. Tsuna actually felt bad with how often he ran into his place to hide without buying anything but Kawahira waved off his worried - "Just do me a favor in the future". No matter how much he asked though, Tsuna could never figure out what the man meant by favor though, he hoped it wasn't something bad.

Zig zagging, he hopped over every fat root and uneven ground he saw. Unknown to him though, he even hopped over the ones he didn't see. Tsuna would be the luckiest person alive if the eggs managed to survive.

Luck never lasted long though and he tripped on a root and barrel rolled down a hill.

(What the heck?! What would he tell his mom?! The eggs were definitely destroyed now.)

Tsuna groaned and sat up, egg carton in hand and the other hand clutched to his head. Despite being in a forest, he vaguely recognized chatter and music over his throbbing head. Did Rin and Kenshiro manage to grab him and take him back to their base or something? That wouldn't explain the eggs in his hand though.

"Hey kid, where's your mask?"

AN: Yes, I know that this one is short, but IRL is dragging me down these last couple of days. I don't even know the next time I'm going to update this as it requires a certain mood and chapter 2 is being a brick right now so it might get rewritten a dozen times over. Hope you enjoy and, as always, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Harry Potter. Originally wrote this like half a year ago so it might be a little different than my current writing, heads up.


End file.
